osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
List of bank locations
List of bank locations shows the available banks through RuneScape that is accessible to both free players and members. Banks are indicated on the world map with the dollar ( ) icon. There are a myriad of banks throughout RuneScape. Popular banks Popular banks are good for trading, as many players tend to congregate at these banks. After the introduction of the Grand Exchange, the popularity of banks has diminished, and the number of players has reduced somewhat. The fastest, free, teleport to a bank without achieving 99 in any skill is Drakan's Medalion, taking 11 seconds. A popular banking method is to use Duel rings (accessing the bank in 8 seconds). Considering 99 skillcapes, the Crafting Guild, followed by the Farming Guild cape teleports provide the fastest bank teleports at 5 and 9 seconds respectively. Non-members * The banks in Falador and Varrock are good trading spots, as well as the bank in Al-Kharid for crafting items. * Falador East Bank was often used for trading coal, due to the close proximity of the Mining Guild, and iron ore due to the Dwarven Mines and Rimmington mine also being nearby. * Varrock West Bank, which is near the Grand Exchange, is popular because of the many people banking and withdrawing items and coins for the Grand Exchange. * There is a Bank Tutor in Lumbridge Castle on the second floor to help new players using banks. * Edgeville bank is one of the closest banks to the Wilderness, and players exploring the Wilderness and player killers often make use of the bank for supplies. * The Grand Exchange area with its bank has also become a very busy bank at times with players buying almost anything. Members * The banks in Ardougne, Seers' Village, and Catherby are popular banks on members-only worlds. * Catherby has a roaring trade in raw and cooked fish due to its proximity to a cooking range and fishing spots. * Seers' Village is full of alchemists, as yew and magic logs are cut there, flax is picked, and nature runes are sold to players who wish to cast High Level Alchemy on the final products from fletching the former materials into longbows. *Burgh de Rott's bank becomes accessible during the quest In Aid of the Myreque when repaired and afterwards. Free-to-play banks The following banks are available to all players. Asgarnia * Falador: ** Falador West Bank is south of the hairdresser's shop and north of Herquin's Gems. ** Falador East Bank is south of Falador Park and north of the Mining Guild entrance. * Port Sarim: ** A bank deposit box is located near the Monks of Entrana. Misthalin * Lumbridge: ** Located on the top floor of Lumbridge Castle. * Varrock: ** Varrock West Bank is near the west city gate. ** Varrock East Bank is south-east of Varrock Palace, just north of Aubury's Rune Shop. ** A third bank can be found in the Grand Exchange. ** The Well of Goodwill behaves like a bank. * Edgeville: ** Central part of the town, on the west bank of River Lum. * Draynor Village: ** Due east of the market and fishing spots. Kharidian Desert *Al-Kharid: ** Just west of the Emir's palace near the Agility crossbow shortcut. This is the third closest bank to a furnace, behind Edgeville and Port Phasmatys. *Duel Arena: ** North-east side of the arena. Members-only banks The following banks are available to members only. Asgarnia * Burthorpe: ** There is a bank chest inside Rogues' Den; it is the closest bank to an everlasting fire. ** Warriors' Guild west of Burthorpe on the ground floor - It requires a combined Attack and Strength level of 130 or either 99 Attack or 99 Strength. * Crafting Guild: ** Players who've completed the Hard Falador Diary may access a bank chest in the guild. Dwarven Realm * Keldagrim: ** Due west of the Keldagrim Palace. ** In South Keldagrim Mine is a Dwarven Boatman who will bank gold ore at 20% commission (or 10% if ring of charos (a) is worn). Between a Rock... must be completed. Fremennik Province * Barbarian Outpost: ** There is a bank chest at Barbarian Assault. * Neitiznot: ** Near the entrance and north of Mawnis Burowgar's house is a hut with four bank chests. * Jatizso: ** South-western part of town. * Miscellania and Etceteria: ** There is a bank on Etceteria behind the castle. * Rellekka: ** Peer the Seer provides bank deposit services during The Fremennik Trials and after completion of the first part of the Fremennik Diary. * Lunar Isle: ** Near the entrance. Lunar Diplomacy must be partially completed up to sailing to the isle. Completion of Dream Mentor removes the need for a Seal of passage when banking. Kandarin * Catherby: ** Beside the docks and to the east of the Candle Shop and is the closest bank to an allotment. * Camelot: ** A bank chest appears at the Camelot teleport spot only on PvP worlds. * Seers' Village: ** Due north of the courthouse and east of the Elemental workshop. * East Ardougne: ** Ardougne North Bank is near the bank of the River Dougne in the north part of the city. ** Ardougne South Bank is slightly south-west of the marketplace. * Yanille: ** At the east side of the town is the bank. * Legends' Guild: ** Up the east ladder on the second floor, there is a bank. * Castle Wars: ** Bank chest at south side of entrance, near the Zamorak portal. * Tree Gnome Stronghold: ** Directly south-west of the Spirit tree, near some yew and magic trees and up some wooden stairs is the bank. ** In the west branch of the second floor of the Grand Tree is another bank. * Piscatoris Fishing Colony: ** Centre of the colony. Swan Song must be completed to use this bank. This is the closest bank to a general store in the game. * Port Khazard: ** Bank chest and deposit box near the Fishing Trawler. * Hemenster: ** Inside the Fishing Guild, 68 Fishing is required (skill boosts can be used) to use the bank. Karamja * Mor Ul Rek: ** North-west of the plaza and the North Mor Ul Rek mine. ** North-east of the Inferno. * Shilo Village: ** Located in the southern part of the village is the bank, and the Shilo Village quest must be completed. * Tai Bwo Wannai: ** Rionasta runs a banking service. He charges 10 trading sticks per item deposited. Kharidian Desert * Nardah: ** At the southern end of town is the bank. * Sophanem: ** This bank is beneath the building in the northeast, discovered during Contact!, and accessible after said quest. * Shantay Pass: ** A bank chest sits near the gateway. It's the closest bank to Kalphite Lair if travelling on foot. Misthalin * Lumbridge: ** The Culinaromancer's Chest (simply called "Chest" in-game) appears in the Lumbridge Castle cellar after Recipe for Disaster subquest one is finished. It provides bank access, a food shop, and a kitchen weaponry shop. * Varrock: ** Cooks' Guild, only accessible after the Hard Varrock Diary is completed; second closest bank to a range in the game behind the Myth's Guild bank. Morytania * Canifis: ** Due east of the pub. * Port Phasmatys: ** To the south of the houses, this is the second closest bank to a furnace, behind Edgeville. * Burgh de Rott: ** Located south of the ruined pub, it requires completion of In Aid of the Myreque up to the point where you repair the bank. Closest bank for Shades of Mort'ton and Barrows. * The Lair of Tarn Razorlor: ** Going all the way east from the entrance will be a small room with a set of stairs past some traps. Odovacar is found here, and he charges a fee of 100gp to open your bank account. Collection box access is free. Haunted Mine must be completed. * Ver Sinhaza: ** Located in the southern part of Meiyerditch. Completion of A Taste of Hope is required in order to access the castle, in which the bank can be found. The player can teleport directly to the bank by rubbing Drakan's medallion. Tirannwn * Lletya: ** At the south-eastern corner of the city lies the bank after starting Mourning's Ends Part I. Wilderness *Mage Arena: ** This bank is in the northernmost part of the Wilderness, accessible through a teleport lever in a small hut next to the Mage Arena. Being teleblocked will prevent access. Zeah *Arceuus **The only bank of Arceuus is located just south of the library. *Port Piscarilius **At the north end of the docks. *Lovakengj **The Blast mine, Sulphur mine and Lovakite mine all have their banks. One more is located north of Lizardman canyon. *Hosidius **The five banks are in Woodcutting guild, Land's End, Hosidius kitchen, Charcoal burners and a bank building at the centre of Hosidius. Islands *Void Knights' Outpost: ** North of the Pest Control landers. *Mos Le'Harmless: ** Centre of town, next to the clothes store. ** At the Trouble Brewing lobby is a deposit box. *Fossil Island **There are 3 bank chests in Fossil Island: one just east of the ship that travels between Digsite and the island, one on a tiny island just north of the House on the hill, and one by the Volcanic mine. Other places * Myth's Guild ** On ground floor of guild, very close to range. * Zanaris: ** On the west side of the city, players must have completed the Lost City quest. * Dorgesh-Kaan: ** Near the entrance, it requires Death to the Dorgeshuun. Extras * Tool leprechauns and their elven counterparts will note Farming produce if it is used on them, saving much needed inventory space. They cannot do the opposite, though. * Tutorial Island bank See also * Bank * World map Category:List Category:Locations Category:Bank